Quick, Quick, Slow
by Nix Entente
Summary: He knew something was coming. If only he could pin it down.


Author's Notes: The prologue to the GW story that's building up in my head. I'll probably also put up some other one-shots that take place at different parts in the story line, just because I'm fairly sure that I'll never write the whole thing out. SPOILER: Wufei dies. I think. I'm not sure. XD Anyway, this takes place around AC 202. The boys may seem a little OoC, but part of it is that I'm trying to help them grow. The other part is that I have a hard time characterizing them. XP

Title: Quick, Quick, Slow

Summary: He knew something was coming. If only he could pin it down.

Rating: K. There's only one li'l swear word.

Sountrack: None. Sorry.

------------------

The soft, stern voice came from behind, cutting through the busy chatter all around them. "Quatre."

Quatre turned suddenly, panicked for a moment. But, the tension eased as his eyes met with a familiar pair. "Oh, Heero," he sighed heavily, "thank God."

The taciturn young man allowed a short laugh to escape his mouth. "You're tense. Not good."

"Everyone's tense. You see these people? No one says a word to me anymore. Damn, it's hot."

"Relax." Heero commanded, reaching forward to loosen the tightly-knotted silk tie. The philanthropist seemed especially wound up today. No great surprise there. "You're pale. How's your head?"

"Light."

"Temperature?"

"A little warm."

One cold hand went to Quatre's head. "You're burning up. Don't lock your knees." Heero tugged a bag from his shoulder and produced a bottle of water from within. "Drink. You've got five minutes."

The blonde took the bottle and twisted open the cap. "Thank you. Has Relena seen you yet."

"No." Heero was still searching his bag for something.

"But you've seen her, right?"

The smaller young man did not respond.

"I wish you two would reconcile."

Again, there was no response. No verbal response, at least. Heero paused ever-so-slightly in his searchings.

Tilting his head slightly to the side, Quatre frowned. "...Heero...I couldn't sleep last week...Is something wrong?"

The glower that came his way set a feeling of regret in Quatre's mind. "I'm here to support you," Heero stated simply, dropping the canvas on the ground, "not the other way around. Put this at your back." He offered a holstered pistol.

Exhaling heavily, Quatre took the gun and carefully affixed it. Attempting to open up Yuy had proved useless. Another time, maybe. That twist in his stomach still kept him awake at night, though not as much lately. "As long as you're here for me, tell me the truth." He changed topics swiftly. "I'm so sick of everyone pussy-footing around this: is he out there?"

Heero looked away momentarily. "It's likely."

"How dangerous is it?"

"High chance he'll take a shot at you. But, that's what I'm here for." He nodded toward Quatre. "And that's what your concealed weapon is for."

He laughed dryly. "I thought that might be it."

"Don't worry." Heero said firmly.

Quatre rolled his eyes, marveling at how many times those two words could be said so meaninglessly in a mere hour. The soldier glared at him, and he looked away, again

ashamed. Of course--this was Heero Yuy. That meant there was nothing to worry about. "Sorry."

Seconds passed without word of movement from either man. It would have likely remained that way had Quatre's assistant come to tap his shoulder. "Mister Winner," she said sharply, "they're almost ready for you."

"Thank you, Alice." He glaned over his shoulder, eyes falling on her earnest face. She was a good worker. He'd have to remind her of that later. He took in a long, taut breath and turned back to Heero. "It's time."

"Stay alive." Heero shot back. Something tugged at one corner of his mouth. It was almost like a smile.

The aristocrat pressed his lips together. "I feel so comforted." Pale hands nearly readjusted his tie, but stopped short of pulling it tight. "Heero."

"Hm?"

"...thanks for coming. I can't say how much I appreciate it...I trust you."

There was normal Quatre. Heero planted a gentle punch in his shoulder, and turned away.

And now, he could hear his name being called, being praised. He could hear the applaud rising in volume. He could hear Heero's steady voice conversing with the guards.

He could hear a whisper in the back of his mind. _'You are not safe.'_

Quatre Winner strode out to address the waiting masses.

-------------

Nix: It's bleh. I know. Give me major advice. I know Quatre's personality swings like a freakin' pendulum. I'm still trying to nail him down. XP


End file.
